Dark Spider
Dark Spider is a character created by Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan. He was the third Spider-Man clone. Backstory Dark Spider was the third Spider-Man clone created by HYDRA, called SM-26. He was nicknamed Dark Spider by people. He was created after the SM-25 project failed, for his biological brothers Clone Spider and Scarlet Spider betrayed HYDRA. At first, the experiment failed, creating an Artificial Intelligence in a steel body, for one of the scientists accidentally put steel into the wrong experiment. The A.I. attacked the scientists swiftly overpowering them. Even the super-soldiers cannot stop the A.I. The scientists finally managed to outsmart the A.I. and trapped it. At the second try, HYDRA added the stolen Super Soldier Serum, turning him into a super-soldier, but with only a few Spider-Man powers and unable to shoot webs. At the third try, the removed the Super Soldier Serum and tried a different serum, successfully creating a perfect clone. He was sent by HYDRA to kill Spider-Man. Clone Spider sacrifices himself and let Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider escape. After the success of SM-26, HYDRA creates a series of Dark Spider clones. However, the clone army was swiftly defeated by the combined efforts of the Avengers. Refusing to admit defeat, a beaten Dark Spider tries to kill Scarlet Spider but was shot by Hawkeye to death. Appearance He has brown hair and brown eyes, and is tall and muscular. Personality He is cold and cruel, and has no humanity nor morality. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A | 7-C, possibly 7-A Name: SM-26 (clone) Origin: Marvel Fanon Comics Gender: Male Age: 1 year old at time of death, 15 biologically Classification: Artificial Intelligence | Clone Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled Martial Artist, Enhanced Senses (Can detect radio frequencies), Precognition, can adhere to and climb nearly any surface, Resistance to emotional manipulation, along with earthly poisons and diseases, Regeneration (Mid-Low over time); "The Other" power up made him stronger, allowed him to telepathically communicate with spiders, and gave him paralyzing spines, fangs, night vision, and superior regeneration Attack Potency: Wall Level (Swiftly overpowered the super-soldiers in HYDRA) | Multi-City Block Level (Comparable to Captain America) | Town Level, possibly but unlikely Mountain Level (Comparable to Spider-Man) Speed: Subsonic | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Captain America) | Relativistic, possibly but unlikely Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Spider-Man) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class K (Comparable to Captain America) | Class M (Comparable to Spider-Man) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class | Town Class, possibly but unlikely ' Mountain Class' Durability: Wall Level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level, possibly but unlikely Mountain Level (Fought Spider-Man) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Tens of metres Standard Equipment: Web-shooters Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Spider-Sense Disruption, Ethyl Chloride and Bad Luck Feats: Shattering a titanium wall with a single punch Hurled a weakened Hulk several metres away Blitzed Black Panther Gained the upper hand against Spider-Man Notable Attacks/Techniques: Similar to Spider-Man's Key: Artificial Intelligent | Super-Soldier | Prime Notes: N.A. Others Notable Victories: Captain Hydra (Avengers Flashpoint Paradox) Captain Hydra's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: F.E.Z Trooper (Operation Endgame) F.E.Z Trooper's profile (*note: Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7